


Wendy vs. Mario Bros: First Contact.

by Dustubuni



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustubuni/pseuds/Dustubuni
Summary: Wendy O. Koopa. For the longest time we've assumed we knew who and what she really was. But what if there was a different story behind her life? One that went far beyond her first encounter with the Mario Bros? This story explores how she and her "brothers" define the term Koopaling: and how they don't let it define them. (Discontinued)
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario, Luigi/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 2





	Wendy vs. Mario Bros: First Contact.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain multiple triggers for some people. Viewer discretion is advised

"I'm telling ya, they're tougher than they look!"

The statement did nothing to stem the bursts of laughter emanating from the creature idling in her recliner. A dark-skinned Bom-Bom with star on his face glared angrily as her guffaws continued unbated. His body had bruises all over, and his star-marked eye was nearly swollen shut. All in all, he presented a pitiful image to the bald, big-lipped Pom Pom watching him from her monitor. Especially after all the bluster he presented after their first comrades failure.

"But Morton," she teased, "what about your hardened, weathered hide? And the earthquakes you make with every step? Surely a pair of hairless monkeys were no match the Mighty Master of the Desert!"

That was about as much as she could get out before her next giggling fit.

"Yeah yeah, yuk it up while ya can," growled Morton, "the pair are headed your way next. I hope you have more in mind than just chortling at 'em, Wendy, or else they'll rip that ugly bow right off your head!" 

The sounds of laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"Alright, geez. No need to get nasty." Wendy's voice was now an irrated growl. She hated it when people ripped on her style. "Just send whatever footage of the fight you have over."

"Right, gotcha. Good luck. Morton out." And with that, the screen blacked out.

'Well,' she thought to herself, 'so much for hoping he could put his money where his mouth is.' She had wanted a little more time to make due with what she had. Truth be told, her forces were streched far too thin to contend with anything, even a pair of one- hit wonders.

Not that those two were turning out to be anything like that. Troop reports were coming in left and right the about "blue-eyed demons" that completely wiped out their units. Rumors of them shooting flames from their palms, and crushing soldiers under their boots filled the air. Although some of the rumors seemed outlandish (seriously; spouting tails and flapping them to fly across the battlefield?) the fact remained that their prowess was enough to level two kingdom's worth of forces.

That was more than enough to bring her King's talk of accident and luck into question. He had been quick to claim that they had bolted around him from a safe distance and collasped the bridge underneath him. With no bridge under Larry or Morton that claim was highly suspicious.

That made her decision to call in some hired muscle feel all the more sound, as the others (specifically, Morton) had been quick to deride such a choice. These two in particular had claimed that they were closely connected to her enemy, even closer than said enemy knew.

'Good,' she thought to herself, 'that's exactly the kind of edge I need.'

Wendy presently made her way from the communications hub towards her room. The mercs she'd hired wouldn't arrive at her castle for another couple of days. That gave her a little time to chat up her new boyfriend; and relieve some pent-up stress while she was at it. 'Satoshi...' she thought to herself. Just thinking about him sent a rush of heat between her thighs. It had been so long since they had been together long enough to do anything... fun. She still remembered the their last intimate session; how her hips rocked to and fro as she worked her vulva into his face. She could practically the hearts dancing in his eyes, his face blushing as vibrantly pink as her bow. And his hair; wild and unkept, yet somehow smooth as silk.

Unfortunately she'd have to wait until this latest tour was over before they were reunited. They were literally a dimension apart, and Wendy was needed in her own for the execution of Lord Bowser's plan. Still, a certain special mirror tucked away in her private chambers kept it so that she could talk to him, catch up with him, and enjoy the view of his tight, lean figure laid bare before her very eyes.

Giggling to herself, she quickly teetered into her room, peeling off the small articles of coverings she had on once she arrived. After locating her shell-com and a bottle of lube she plopped down in the center of her bed. As she dialed his number and waited for him to pick up her body shivered in anticipation before finally hearing the words she’d been waiting to hear all day…

“Hey there, Cutie Pie.”

Cutie Pie. It was a simple, childish, cutesy pet-name, but from him it sounded as smooth as silk. Satoshi was currently sitting on a chair in his hideout, shirt off and full upper body on display. 

“Hey yourself, bubble-butt.” Wendy quipped, relaxing into her headrest. “Long time no see. How’s the training coming along? Can you go toe-to-toe with a Machamp yet?” 

“Well, I can survive going toe-to-toe with one,” Satoshi replied, scratching his head sheepishly, “staying conscious after a seismic toss, on the other hand…”  
Wendy gasped. “You got seismic tossed? But isn’t that the move where you get tossed into the stratosphere?” “Yeah, that’s pretty much what it felt like… when I woke up.” Satoshi grimaced at the memory of his experience.

“Aw, poor baby,” Wendy teased, though her sympathy was genuine. Her hands slowly started running up arms, dragging across her shoulders and then across her collarbone. “How about I give you a show to make you feel allllllll better?” Her voice was now lower, dripping with sultry lust.

“Mmm…” Satoshi, response was to trace his index finger sensual across his lips. “ I thought you’d never ask.


End file.
